Donkey Kong Barrel Blast
|genre = Racing }} Donkey Kong Barrel Blast is a Donkey Kong racing game for Wii. The game uses rocket-powered bongos instead of cars to race. The game received negative reviews due to poor controls and is considered the worst game in the series, although it retains a cult following. Gameplay In order to accelerate, the Wii Remote and Nunchuk must be shaken together, and to jump, players need to raise the Wii Remote and Nunchuk upwards. Characters are able to attack each other by attacking with the A button. One can also use a wild move by pushing down on the control stick and releasing it. A wild move gives the player a boost and allows them to ram enemies, obstacles and other players. Jungle Grand Prix The Jungle Grand Prix is the main mode of the game. The player must race in 3+ courses in a row. Winners are determined by rankings in the courses. There are 4 official cups: the Topaz Cup, Sapphire Cup, Diamond Cup, and Platinum Cup. 3 difficulty levels can be chosen: Rookie, Pro, and Expert. Beating each cup will give you a trophy. Topaz Cup *'DK Jungle' *'Salty Sea' *'Mt. Dynamite' Sapphire Cup *'Scorching Canyon' *'DK Jungle Falls' *'Shimmering Sea' *'Mammoth Glacier' Diamond Cup *'Open Ocean' *'Mt. Dynamite Remix' *'Parched Palace' *'Cranky's Temple' Platnium Cup *'Dynamite Run' *'DK Jungle Sunset' *'Alpine Peak' *'Temple Heights' *'Cosmic Highway' Selection Cup The player selects 2-5 courses to race on. No trophy is awarded in this cup. Random Cup The game randomly selects 2-5 courses to race on. No trophy is awarded in this cup. Other Modes *'Single Race': Players can choose one course to race in. * Time Trial: Players race on a single course to get the best time. Ghost Data is saved on here. * Free Run: Players can choose a course to race on with no competitors or time limit. * Cranky's Flight School: The tutorial part of the game. * Candy's Challenges: * Records: This is where players can look at records and status. * Options: This is where players can turn items in the game on or off in Single Race and Jungle Grand Prix, change the button settings, the hand to play on (left or right), and check the controls. Playable Characters Kongs *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Dixie Kong' *'Lanky Kong:' Unlockable *'Tiny Kong:' Unlockable *'Funky Kong:' Unlockable *'Wrinkly Kong:' Unlockable *'Cranky Kong:' Unlockable *'Ultra Barrel Donkey Kong:' Unlockable Kremlings *'Kritter' *'Kip' *'Kass' *'Kopter:' Unlockable *'Kalypso:' Unlockable *'Kludge:' Unlockable *'Klump:' Unlockable *'King K. Rool:' Unlockable Helpers *'Rambi the Rhinoceros:' Rambi will bash everything in his path, and players will get bananas for it. *'Enguarde the Swordfish:' Like Rambi, Enguarde plows through all sorts of obstacles, and the player gets bananas from them. In order to use either of them, the player must run into the box on the track with their picture. The box will either stay still or move back and forth in a line for players to catch. Enemies Barrel Blast has enemies as well. They can be defeated in one hit unless said otherwise *'Flip-Flap:' a bat that flies around *'Necky:' a vulture that rams into anyone that gets to close to it. *'Zinger:' a basic enemy that flies around the tracks. *'Chomps:' a big shark in underwater parts of racetracks. *'Hurley:' a weird-looking monkey that likes to throw bananas and barrels at the racers. *'Electric Fish:' an electric fish that shocks racers *'Big Frog:' a big frog that is usually in groups. They use a strange breath attack to slow players down. Red ones breathe fire. *'Cyber Kong:' A robotic DK look-alike that shoots lasers. One hit will defeat it. There is also a giant version of this that shoots multiple lasers and missiles, and cannot be defeated. Bananas In order to perform a wild move, one must fill up a gauge with 50 bananas. If the player has a filled up gauge, another gauge will appear. Bananas can be found throughout the course. *'Single Banana:' worth one banana. *'Five Bananas:' worth five bananas. *'Golden Banana:' worth 50 bananas. Items Items are obtained by getting "?" balloons on the racetracks. Each Balloon is a certain color. Red Balloons represent the Kongs' team. The Blue Balloons represent the Kremlings' team. When the racer grabs their team's color balloon, the effect is better for that team than if the opposite team grabbed it. Red Balloon Items *'Prop Monkey:' a toy version of Hurley that flies to the opponent in front of the user and tosses out some of their bananas. Last longer if used by a Kong. *'Squawks the Parrot:' the green parrot from the Donkey Kong series. He flies to the opponent in front of the user and hovers around them, preventing them from doing Wild Moves (he'll attack if they try). Lasts longer if used by a Kong. *'Quawks:' the purple parrot from the Donkey Kong series. He'll fly all the way to the player in first place and attack him/her (however, this can be avoided by jumping before he attacks). If used by a Kong, the player that got hit will also lose some bananas. *'Banana Fairy:' a glowing banana fairy. When used, it pulls in bananas from around the user. If used by a Kong, the effect will last longer. *'Blazing Banana:' a banana on fire. When used, the player will put some of the flaming fruit on the track for opponents to run into. If used by a Kong, they will leave more of them behind. *'Tasty Melon:' a melon that makes the user invincible. If used by a Kong, the effect lasts a little longer. *'Crystal Coconut:' a crystal coconut that makes the user invincible and have unlimited Wild Moves. Blue Balloon Items *'Mini-Necky:' a miniature version of Necky. It will fly to the opponent behind the user and rams them. If used by a Kremling, the victim will also lose one Wild Move. *'Whirlwind:' a small twister. It takes away bananas from all the racers and gives them to the user. If used by a Kremling, more bananas will be taken. *'Backward Barrel:' a barrel that is thrown backwards by the user. It then turns into three barrels. If used by a Kremling, they will turn into TNT barrels. *'Mini-Zinger:' a swarm of small Zingers that, when used, stays on a part of the track. Players that run into the swarm will be attacked, with their speed slowed down. The victim must accelerate to get rid of them. If used by a Kremling, the effect will last longer. *'Pineapple Launcher:' a wooden bazooka that shoots pineapples. The user can shoot a pineapple at the opponent in front of them (but they can dodge it by jumping before it hits them). If used by a Kremling, two pineapples will be shot instead of one. *'Wild Elixir:' a strange drink that gives the user an extra Wild Move. If used by a Kremling, it will be two extra Wild Moves. *'Mega TNT Barrel:' a bigger TNT Barrel. Using it will have TNT Barrels dropped on all opponents, making them lose all of their Wild Moves, get their controls reversed, and not be able to use their items. Both *'Banana Bunch:' a big bunch of bananas that. It gives the player 30 bananas when used. Barrels Donkey Kong Barrel Blast features a variety of Barrels. These barrels act like obstacles that can assist or hinder the player. *'Launcher Barrel:' a Barrel Cannon that launches players that get sucked in it. *'Spinning Launcher Barrel:' a Launcher Barrel that spins around when someone is in it. It then shoots them out at some kind of angle. *'Barrel:' a regular barrel. players can avoid them, jump over them, attack them (destroying it will give the player 5 bananas), or run into them (this reduces the player's speed and does not give the player bananas). After being destroyed, these barrels will regenerate after a while. *'Iron Barrel:' an iron barrel (as the name implies). Running into it will reduce the player's speed indefinitely. They can only be destroyed if the player is invincible or by an animal buddy. These barrels also regenerate after a while. *'TNT Barrel:' a TNT Barrel that blows up when a player touches it. It will blow up the player and anything near it. They regenerate after a while *'Barrel Cannon:' a Barrel Cannon that launches out smaller white barrels that spin around. The smaller barrels can be destroyed like normal ones. *'Style Barrel:' a red Launcher Barrel. Players shot out of this will play a game. They must use the Wii Remote and point in specific directions to perform stylish moves. Each move performed correctly will give the player 10 bananas. Getting all 4 moves right will give the player 80 bananas. de:Donkey Kong Jet Race Category:Wii games Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games